Traumatized
by Pinocchio-does-not-lie
Summary: (Modern Vampire AU) Ruby Rose is a old and powerful vampire with a haunting past. Weiss Schnee is the head of Schnee Jewels Corp. at the age of twenty four, stress and work being stuffed down her throat. The business woman wants the land which the vampire lives, thus their story begins.


The streetlights flickered in the dead of the night and darkness shrouded over the cobblestone ground. The playground that was to the side of the rest area was vacant and the wind pushed the empty swings; the rusty chains that held them up creaked, the sound unpleasant and cringe worthy.

The absence of people wasn't uncommon in such a popular park considering the late time, but it _was_ unusual if the mysterious and familiar character didn't appear for a stroll.

A hooded red cape fluttered in the breeze, a shadowed figure wore it, and their head lay low as they walked quietly down the stone path. They recoiled at the squeaking of the chains, their hearing was sensitive and it felt as if their ears would bleed.

The wind had blew harshly and knocked the hood off the mysterious figure. A short-haired brunette was revealed, the tips of her hair faded into a dark red. She was as pale as a ghost and her silver eyes were filled with wisdom from centuries of living. Her beauty was ethereal, if the area was populated at the moment, all would have stopped and stared.

The woman looked no older than twenty two but looks could be deceiving_._ She had lived through many eras and had suffered through the loss of many of whom she loved but she still smiled every day and had more compassion than any other living soul.

She was immortal, a supernatural being of which many didn't believe in. Her fangs glinted in the pale moonlight as she marveled at the glowing orb in the dark night sky. She was amazed that even after millennia, the moon always stayed the same.

Her mouth was still agape as she breathed in the fresh air, she remembered when it used to be cleaner and more refreshing. Now it was heavily polluted by modern technology such as cars, newer and bigger factories, and so many other things that she loved to see but hated the toxic effects of.

Her stroll was cut short by a flash of a police car's headlights and she vanished, moving so quick and silent it was as if she was never there.

* * *

><p>Ruby Rose was the core of many rumors that spread around in the city, she often got stares for her rare and alluring looks whenever she visited from her manor just on the outskirts of the metropolis.<p>

Some rumors say she was as old as time, others say she was psychotic murderer who ran the streets at night looking for her next victim.

It hadn't been anything like that though, she solely drank the blood of animals. As repulsive as animal blood was, she found human blood to be even more so. It was tasteless and left a terrible aftertaste in her mouth. Last time she had drank it, she was extremely desperate and she had ended up throwing it all up anyway.

Speaking of the last time she had any variation of human blood, it had been her half-sister's. Sadly, the blonde beauty died centuries ago; half vampires could live for only so long, and her lifetime was way too early if you asked Ruby.

Her sister, Yang, was the problem child back in the sixteenth century. She had bit into the necks of anyone who interested her just for fun, and it had led to the whole village burning their house down while chanting something about witchcraft. Of course as only a half vampire, Yang's fangs couldn't actually suck blood. Actually it was only a deformation to grow fangs for half vampires, they were basically normal human beings with barely a tinge of superhuman senses.

Yang had tried to suck people's blood anyway while knowing all of this information and all it had done was inflict pain on innocent villagers and make them lose their shelter.

Ruby sighed heavily at the memory, a feeling of loneliness crept into her heart and sent a chill down her spine. The brunette could only have so many loved ones die which led her to flee into isolation, being friendly enough so that one wouldn't want to hang out with her but would still like her. She couldn't take the loneliness of outliving everyone, seeing new generations and different faces got old and added more sorrow for her; she would just outlive them again. All she had wanted was to die with everyone else she loved.

* * *

><p>The vampire walked up to her old manor, the same one she had been living in for a century It wasn't grand but rather old and plain, the garden was neatly taken care of and was separated into four corners. In the middle, a working fountain rested on a small circle of trimmed grass. The black corroded gates were farther back than where Ruby stood, a long and gloomy path of stone lead straight to them. Said path led to a looping driveway, but there was no need for it since the brunette had never bothered to purchase a car back in the early nineteen hundreds. They had no use to her, for her speed outran even the fastest car.<p>

The manor itself stood tall and was made from white bricks that looked grayer than anything. Many glass windows lined the outside and the lower ones were complimented with white curtains. There were a few stairs that lead up to the huge front doors with a small walk needed in between.

Ruby stretched and began to climb up the stairs, she walked to the two doors and swung it open. She never bothered to lock it because no one dared to trespass, the rumors made sure of that.

Tired, the trudged up the spiral staircase and made her way to her bedroom. She threw herself into the bed and immediately fell asleep, exhausted from the run home.

That night she had dreamt of her past, the day her sister had died.

_It was sudden when the door to their small half-timbered house swung open, almost breaking it when a young and energetic blonde ran in with fear evident on her face. _

"_Oh sister, forgive me for I have went passed the limit. I may have doomed myself… and thou too." She shouted with a cracking voice, tears threatening to spill out of her rare lavender eyes as she ran towards her older sister who was currently washing the filthy clothes that Yang had left strewn on the floor._

_Ruby was bemused, immediately dropping the wet clothes on her lap, caring not for her raggedy garments currently being soaked. "What does thou mean?" She remained calm as she asked, scanning her younger sister's face for a clue but found nothing but more panic._

_Yang spoke her first sentence slower than the rest of it all, "Sister, I cannot apologize enough. I have committed a terrible sin for I have bit into the neck of a knight and he has alarmed the others, they are executing me for witchcraft. They do not understand sister." She finished, terrified and anxious for her sister's delayed reaction._

_Ruby stood now, eyes wide as she silently cursed her sister for her foolishness. She had warned the blonde many times before that her fangs were useless and would only cause harm, but now she had inflicted pain on nobility. The older woman grabbed her sister's wrist, asking her if they were currently chasing her; the question was answered with a simple nod. _

"_We must escape quickly, before thou are caught." The brunette quickly spoke, dragging her sister along as she grabbed the few coins she kept in a small sack that was hidden under her clothes in a wooden chest. _

"_What about Papa?" Yang questioned forgetting her pursuers for an instant._

_Ruby looked at her with sorrow filled eyes, "Papa is a powerful and capable vampire, Yang. He can handle himself. I am positive he will understand that we left for an important reason. Do not worry." _

_Unfortunately they had wasted too much time talking as the knights were already approaching their door, several peasants behind them chanting for bloody murder. The blonde knight Yang had bitten carried a torch and was visibly angered, an evil smirk on his face as he lit the lowly house on fire. Soon, the lowly house went up on flames, the audience stepping back as they sighed pleasantly at the comforting warmth the blazing house emitted. Inside was a different story. Ruby panicked as she held Yang and the coins closely, she was inexperienced and slow, only reacting with a fearful expression. _

_Yang pulled out of her sister's tight grip of her wrist and stepped away from the scared woman, her eyes welled up when she realized she was the cause of all this madness. She was hunched over, staring at the floor for what seemed like hours but was only mere seconds. A puddle of freshly spilled tears formed underneath the spot her head hung. _

"_Sister, I am truly sorry. I can never be forgiven, I have thwarted the small peace we had in our lives because I selfishly believed it was too dull. I must repent for my sins. I love you." Tears rolled down the blonde's cheeks and a bright yet agonizing smile was plastered on her face as she stepped ever so slowly into the fire that was growing by the second, never looking back. Before she had turned Ruby saw something flash in her sister's sad eyes, regret. _

_Ruby reached out to stop her before it was too late but somehow knowing, the half vampire slightly shook her head, making the brunette's arm drop just as soon as she had extended it. _

_Soon, Ruby's ears were filled a deafening scream. It was full of pain and the brunette's vision was blurred as she clutched her chest, wrinkling her hand-made dress. This wasn't truly happening, she was definitely _not_ currently watching her younger sister burn to her death. Yet, she was hopeless to do anything but watch, weak and now alone. _

_Ruby watched in horror as the skin bubbled and boiled and dripped off of Yang's face, bone now visible, her clothes already ash. Burning alive, Yang scratched at her face like it would take away the suffering. The screams were more shrieks now than anything but it stopped and it was as if the pain had subsided and the now deformed girl couldn't physically feel anymore. Silver eyes trailed the now lifeless body as it fell to the floor and Ruby scooted back as far as she could before her back collided with the hot wall, the burning on her back not relevant as she let out a feeble cry, "Yang, no." Her voice shaky._

_She wept as she processed what was really happening, what already happened. Her head in her now flooded hands, back still blazing from the burning wall, nothing mattered anymore. Her little sister who was always smiling and whining and telling senseless jokes was now just an ashy corpse. She would never be stocked up on her sister's toothy and contagious grins again and it was heart wrenching, soul crushing, and hard to accept._

_She slipped into a deep sleep._

_The next day she woke up to birds chirping and rustling trees. The shot up and hoped to see her sister smiling happily at her, disappointed when she realized she was alone and in the middle of a forest. Memories of last night flashed in her mind of her flaming sister and she was already crying, already missing the warm air her sister created. Yearning for her sister's boisterous laugh and stupid jokes to kindly spill into her ears. She knew it wouldn't happen and she sat there, on the dirt, in an unknown forest, beginning to cry again. A lump formed in her throat and she couldn't swallow it down, she didn't care about how she got here, she didn't worry about money or shelter or being lady-like right now, all she wanted was her loveable sister back. _

_She plopped onto her back with a loud thump and regretted it instantly,_ _feeling the, probably bloody, blisters on it. The vampire let out a sigh and waved it off, knowing that the second-degree burns would heal up easily in a day or two for her. She wiped at the tears and rubbed her puffy eyes, deciding it would be best to explore a little. Just as she stood, she heard a deep and recognizable voice coming towards her. "Ruby."_

_The confused brunette looked up only to meet familiar brown eyes. "Papa." She breathed out, walking over to the larger vampire and embracing him in a tight hug. He was dressed in filthy rags and Ruby breathed in the scent of her last living family member._

_He pulled her close. "I am so sorry I was not there when it happened, I am so sorry I could not save her." He choked out, obviously pained at the loss of his other daughter._

"_It is most definitely not your fault, Papa. I-it is all my fault, I was present at the time and all I could do was watch as..." Her voice trailed off, eyes wide as she remembered the events that took place the previous night. _

_He said nothing, only held her tighter but when she looked back up to meet his warm eyes, she was greeted with deadly purple ones. "Pathetic," it was Yang's voice. "What a worthless sister, you allowed me to burn alive, only reaching out a shaky arm. Useless." The voice was filled with disgust and hate. "Did you even care for me? You watched as my skin peeled away, you saw my corpse cremate yet you did _nothing._" _

_No. _

No!

Ruby threw the heavy covers off of her, sweating uncontrollably at the harrowing memory that twisted into a nightmare. After that rueful night, her sister's screams haunted her for months, reminding her of her pitiful state. It had a large toll on her and it made her want to become reliable and fast, valuable to her loved ones. Deep down she the avoidable death would always linger in the back of her mind, she was obsessed with what could have been and she was terrified it would distract her from living her endless life even a tad happily. Did she even deserve to be happy?

The silver eyed vampire sighed and shortly began to sob into her dark red pillow, its thickness muffling her petty cries. Even centuries prior to the catastrophe, the intense memory consumed her dreams and reminded her of her greatest failure. Her wailing continued till dusk became dawn but she drifted off into a dreamless sleep; she tossed and turned, still affected from her earlier sleep.


End file.
